White Tiger 1
| next = ''White Tiger'' #2 }} "A Hero's Compulsion" is the title to the first issue of the ''White Tiger'' comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Tamora Pierce and Timothy Liebe with artwork by Phil Briones, and inks by Don Hillsman. The cover art for this issue was composed by David Mack. The story was colored by Chris Sotomayor and lettered by Rus Wooton. It was edited by Ruwan Jayatilleke with Ralph Macchio as a consulting editor. This issue shipped with a January, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Angela Del Toro receives the Jade Tiger Amulets into her possession – a gift from her uncle, the former White Tiger, Hector Ayala. Disguising herself in a black jumpsuit, Angela takes to the streets fighting crime. She disrupts the illegal sale of passports and green cards with an unwelcome assist from Daredevil. She isn't sure who the masked hero truly is, but she knows that it is not Matt Murdock. The following day, Angela meets an old F.B.I. contact named Coville. Coville gives her information linking the passport sale trade to an organization called Chaeyi. He also tells her that one of the major players is a new villain using the name King Cobra. Later still, Angela meets up with Natasha Romanoff – the Black Widow. Widow takes her to Potter's Costume shop and helps outfit her in a new costume befitting the name White Tiger. White Tiger hits the streets and begins tracing the Chaeyi money trail. Her investigation leads to a parking garage where she gets into a fight with King Cobra. Also at the scene is Sono Orii – the man responsible for killing Angela's partner in the F.B.I. After a fast and brutal fight, Angela abandons her feud with King Cobra and takes off after Sono. She jumps onto the roof of his car, but the driver manages to shake her off, sending her limp form flying into a newsstand. Appearances * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Foggy Nelson * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Karlson * Sano Orii * Kate Neville * Coville * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * Li Ling Potter * Chaeyi * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* Ryker's Island Penitentiary :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Bronx ::* Hell's Kitchen * Amulets of Power * Elasticity * Martial arts * Superhuman agility Notes * This issue is reprinted in the White Tiger: A Hero's Compulsion trade paperback, which was published by Marvel Comics in September, 2007. * This limited series takes place after the signing of the Superhuman Registration Act, but prior to the Civil War event. * This is the first appearance of Piet Voorhees as the new King Cobra. He is the nephew of Klaus Voorhees, the original Cobra, and has similar powers. * First appearance of Coville, a Federal agent. * First appearance of Edward "Eddie" V. Halen, a street punk. * First appearance of Karlson, a criminal mastermind. Trivia * One of the key items featured in this issue is a Veronica's Secret handbag. This is an homage to the real-world lingerie retailer, Victoria's Secret. * Potter's Costumes features outfits of several prominent characters including: Black Cat, Captain America, Chameleon, Jack O'Lantern, Spider-Man and Thor. * Coville makes a reference to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named "Kate". He is likely referring to Kate Neville - a character introduced in the pages of ''Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D.''. Recommendations * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * Immortal Iron Fist * Iron Fist Vol 1 * Master of Kung Fu * Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * White Tiger Vol 1 External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:White Tiger Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:January, 2007/Comic issues Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Tamora Pierce/Writer Category:Timothy Liebe/Writer Category:Phil Briones/Penciler Category:Don Hillsman/Inker Category:Chris Sotomayor/Colorist Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer Category:David Mack/Cover artist Category:David Mack/Cover inker Category:David Mack/Cover colorist Category:Ruwan Jayatilleke/Editor Category:Ralph Macchio/Consulting editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries